


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a surprise for Dean this Valentine's Day. Dean is very, very surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Mpreg fluff, cause I am pregnant Sam trash. Happy V-Day y'all

“Dean.”

Dean looked up from his laptop screen, seated in one of the library’s wooden chairs. It was hell on the ass, but someone had to look through news articles for their brand of weird.

“Yeah?” Sam stood across the table from him and it didn’t take more than a second of registering Sam’s tense, hunched in shoulders, as if he were trying to make himself smaller, his pursed lips, and the way his eyes darted around the room for signs of danger, for alarm bells to begin ringing in Dean’s head. This was exactly how Sam acted when he was _scared_. He looked like he was about to confess something really, really bad, and nothing good ever came from a Winchester confession. Worlds usually ended.

“What is it?” Dean snapped when Sam merely cleared his throat and opened his mouth only to snap it shut, multiple times. He immediately regretted it when he saw Sam flinch back as if he’d been slapped, but dammit a fucking horror show was going on inside his head of all the things Sam could want to ‘confess.’ Sam could be _hurt_. Sam could want to _leave him._

“It’s-It’s V-Valentine’s Day,” Sam managed to blurt out, which is possibly the very last thing Dean expected.

“… _And_?”

“I-I got you something.” With shaking hands Sam leaned over and haphazardly shoved a small red box towards Dean, Dean barely managing to catch it. It was long and slim, the kind of box a woman’s bracelet usually came in or something, with a white bow tied to perfection on top.

It took a moment for Dean to realize that this was _real_ and not some kind of joke. Sam didn’t joke about shit like this. But they didn’t _do_ shit like this either, give each other gifts or celebrate dumb-ass consumer holidays.

“Sammy, I don’t… I don’t know what to say…” Dean rubbed the back of his head nervously, staring at the gift on the table as if it might bite him at any moment. “I didn’t get you anything,” he finished lamely.

“It’s fine, you uh… you kind of did, actually.” More confused than ever at Sam’s cryptic as fuck words and not knowing what else to do, Dean gingerly undid the bow and lifted the lid on the box.

By all accounts, Dean’s brain shut down.

He stared at it until his vision blurred, not even processing at first that Sam was no longer in the room with him. He stared and he stared and he stared until he thought the image would be forever burned into his retinas, would see it every time he closed his eyes. What was embedded amongst the (horrifying pink) tissue paper couldn’t _possibly_ be real, because that would mean Sam was—

“Sam?” Dean tore his eyes away from the package to get some kind of _explanation_ , but he found himself achingly alone. Heart racing with—with he didn’t _know_ what—anxiety? Excitement? Dean stood so fast his chair hit the library floor with a clatter that echoed through the bunker halls, but he didn’t notice nor care. On shakey legs, Dean dashed straight for his brother’s room, legs not carrying him fast enough. He needed answers _now_.

“What the fuck is this?” Dean growled before he was even over the threshold into Sam’s room, waving around the pregnancy test with a little pink plus sign like an accusation. “What does it even mean, and—and why the fuck are you packing?” Sam was moving around the room like a whirlwind, grabbing books from the nightstand and clothes off the floor and shoving them into his duffel as fast as his hands could grab them. He didn’t acknowledge Dean’s presence save for another flinch.

Once again Dean was having a hard time believing what he was seeing, because it looked _a lot_ like Sam was _leaving him_. And that—Dean can’t _handle_ that. “Sam, what are you—what are you doing?” Sam threw another flannel shirt into his already overflowing duffel. “ANSWER ME!”

“I’m leaving you before you leave me,” Sam snapped back, finally turning to look at Dean. “I _know_ you didn’t want it, and I _tried_ to—to r-“ _return”_ it, but _I can’t._ So I’m doing all of us a favor and leaving.” Sam’s words were harsh and shouted in anger, but Dean could see—Sam was downright _terrified_. He looked as if here were barely holding himself together, his body trembling violently.

“Sammy…”

“Don’t, Dean, just don’t-” Sam was trying to arrange the stuff in his duffel so it would actually close, but the tears slowly making their way down his pale face were obscuring his vision. “Don’t, don’t, don’t.” Dean didn’t like the way Sam’s breaths were coming in short gasps, and he didn’t want Sam thinking for one more second that he didn’t want his _gift_.

“Sammy, shhhhh.” Dean pulled Sam into his arms, not batting an eye when Sam fought him the whole way. But when he was enveloped in Dean’s embrace, Dean could feel all the fight drain out of Sam’s body as he went limp in Dean’s arms. Tenderly, Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s chestnut locks and just held him close, murmuring softly to keep Sam calm.

When Sam’s breaths were stable against Dean’s neck, if still a little shakey, Dean extricated himself from Sam and got down on his knees in front of him. Sam resisted at first, but once he saw Dean wasn’t going to leave he relaxed again, if appeared confused. “Dean?”

“You got it wrong, Sam. I _love_ my gift.” He lifted Sam’s shirt just enough so he could lay a kiss in the center of Sam’s bare belly. It was still hard and flat, but Dean imagined what it would soon look like round with a baby— _their baby!_ —growing in there.

Sam was silent for several moments before whispering, “You mean it?” Dean could tell by the shuddering breaths he was crying again.

“Of course. I was just… surprised. I mean how often does the universe give me exactly what I want without my having to bleed for it? How many miracles do we get?” Slowly, almost tentatively, Dean brought his hands to rest on Sam’s stomach. He caressed Sam’s stomach, grin growing wider by the minute, enjoying the way Sam’s muscles fluttered underneath his fingertips. “Best Valentine’s Day present ever, Sammy.”

“Even better than that time I wore a cowboy hat for you?”

“Well…”

Sam swatted Dean on the head. Dean chuckled, “Yeah, even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love and and always appreciated!


End file.
